bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Priyam abigail
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-07-30T19:50:08 Re: Images You can add an image to you page by typing the following if you want to make an expecific size just use like this . *(image name)= here you type the name of the image you want to add example luppi.png *(size)= here you add the size you want the picture to be example 190px, 300px, 20px if you don't add size the picture will display on the page at full size. Another way for you is to find the article that the image is in and copy and then paste it in your page. As for your quetion on being a category editor, I'm not sure want you mean by it so if you can explain it a litle bit for me that will be helpful. WhiteStrike 03:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi! since you had asked me for help before I fixed the links in your page and even added the picture you wanted so it could display properly. Let me know if this help you ad out and if there is anything else i could help yo with. WhiteStrike 12:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to sound offensive, but I don't get why you keep uploading images. I mean, I've checked these uploads, and there's pretty much no change in the images you keep "changing". They're the same right down to the type, quality, and size. Is there a reason for this? Arrancar109 19:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well, in that case, just look for the images you want from the archive, which is here: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fair_use. It's probably better if you do it this way anyway. Arrancar109 19:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It looks like you're still doing it. Exactly what function are you using when you add images on your userpage anyway? Arrancar109 21:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) So THAT'S what's been going on. You were using the UPLOAD feature the whole time. Well, if you can just track down the image name, just copy said image name into the image template that WhiteStrike gave you earlier. like this for example: . Just copy the image name and post it. I'm not sure if WhiteStrike posted the whole template, but it'd probably go something like this if you want thumbnails: . I'll probably have to get back to you on this later though, as I have to go for a few hours. I'll check back and see how things are going. And remember, YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE; I'm just a bit concerned with the uploads you've been doing (which now I know why) and am trying to help you break that confusion. Arrancar109 21:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) A friend of mine It's nothing important, but the way you write and the energy of it reminds me of a friend of mine. Ironically, her name is Priya Patel. Though, she has lived in the States since just before she was born. WestleyCole 21:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Karakura Superheroes I looked up the info you wantd and the episodes where the Karakura Superheroes appear are Episode 33 and Episode 50. As far as what you have doen to their page remember that is only supposed to be about ther "superheroes" persona not their character on general so it needs a lot of triming. Also thanks for wishing me a happy friendship da. The only reason I didn't respond to you is because I usually only respond to questions an I didn't think I responce was needed. as far uploading pictures you can add pictures no matter of their sze as long as you include on the article with the correct px size. Well let me now if there is anything else i can help you with. WhiteStrike 10:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) hi hi im a bleach fan to..wait thats way im on this wiki. anyway maby we can talk laterRAZOR 16:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC)